


The Universe

by lividcolors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Like mad fluff, M/M, and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividcolors/pseuds/lividcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves the universe, for it is beautiful and wonderful in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Mt tumblr is lividcolors, check me out if you want *winks*

Castiel loves to look at the sun. It is a secret, a privilege, something not many can do. All angels can of course, and Castiel is, despite what he knows his brothers and sisters think, an angel. 

He stares at it as often as he can. It is bright and brilliant, shining with an intensity he doubts anything else will ever trump. It shifts and changes, one moment warm and gentle, the next blazing hot with emotion. It burns hotter than anything Castiel has ever known, and sometimes he even wonders if he is worthy enough to look upon it. He thinks that maybe he isn’t, but he is a selfish creature, and so he does it anyways.

 

✴

 

Castiel loves to count the stars. It is not something for only him, it is something anyone could do given they had patience, but it is still something he holds dear to his heart.

He loves to look at the whole expanse of everything laid out before him and see how many he can get to before he loses track. He thinks they are all beautiful, some darker and some brighter, each varying in shape and size. Each star is unique and Castiel thinks he could spend forever studying each and every one. He wishes he had more time to do so.

 

✴

 

Castiel loves looking at nebulas, large and colorful and so, so beautiful. They show him so much more than he ever thought to see, and through them he finds wonder.

Castiel thinks that he could stare into nebulas for days on end and not get lost. With so many colors, more than even visible to the human eye, they are gorgeous in a way Castiel feels no one else will ever truly perceive. Greens and golds falling and hiding within each other, cloudy and yet so very clear, Castiel thinks he could lose himself in nebulas and not even notice.

 

✴

 

Castiel stares at the universe and the universe stares back. And then the universe smiles at him.

“C’mon Cas, let’s go to bed,” the universe says, and he grabs Cas’s shoulder and pulls him up and out of his chair. 

“You tired already, Dean?” Sam asks, a hint of a smirk tugging at his mouth. The universe only sends a smirk of his own back.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” he asks, and Sam’s lip curls up in disgust. The universe takes Cas’s hand and begins leading him through the hallways, tossing a, “Night, bitch!” over his shoulder.

Castiel hears the answering call of “Whatever, Jerk,” and his lips pull up in a small smile. Once in the room, they are quick to undress and get under the covers. 

The universe pulls Cas close to his chest, and for a moment Castiel considers making a joke, asking when the universe turned into such a cuddler(the answer is always), but decides not to. Castiel is content, here in the universe’s arms, and he does not want to disturb the peace. Instead, he closes his eyes and lets sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please, leave comments or kudos. They make me so very happy!


End file.
